1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety ski binding adapted to hold and laterally release the front or the rear of the boot, although it is better adapted to retain the front of the boot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of traditional ski binding, called a "stop", holds one end of a ski boot and insures the safety of a skier by permitting lateral pivoting and release of the boot when the skier's leg experiences excessive torsional forces. This pivoting and release of the boot in the lateral direction occurs against the bias of an adjustable elastic locking mechanism which does not permit lateral release until torsional forces on the boot reach a predetermined value. This traditional safety binding, however, has a number of shortcomings which become evident when excessive torsional forces are combined with a forward fall. In the case of a forward fall, the front portion of the bottom of the sole of the boot is pressed against the ski with a large downwardly directed force. As a result, a large frictional force is created between the bottom of the sole and the support surface of the ski. This friction opposes the lateral pivoting and release of the boot.
To eliminate or reduce this friction as much as possible between the front of the sole of the boot and the upper surface of the ski, German Application No. 2,905,837 (published before examination) proposes placing a sensor under the front of the boot to act on the locking mechanism. The locking mechanism bias the boot against lateral release until the threshold value of the locking mechanism is reached. When this threshold valve is exceeded, the boot is laterally released. The sensor comprises a pedal which decreases this threshold of the locking mechanism when the pedal is biased by the front of the boot during a forward fall, to compensate for the friction of the sole on the ski.
All compensation systems of this type, including those described in the above mentioned German patent application, have the disadvantages of being relatively complex in structure, using a large number of elements and having a high cost.